Quae Nocent, Docent
by Luzbelita
Summary: Una noche antes de la boda de Bill. Ginny está en el patio con Hermione. Porque sabe que se irán y no tendrá otra oportunidad. FEMSLASH Hermione


_  
Dedicado a dark Rachel. Que con su foro y el reto me inspiraron para hacerlo. Y también por betearme y ayudarme con el titulo (:_

* * *

Ella sabía que se irían. Que él haría de héroe y sus dos mejores amigos lo seguirían. Sabía que entre ellos tres existía un vínculo del que ella nunca sería parte. Porque aunque no lo quisieran hacer, la excluían a su manera. Porque cuando las personas se llevan tan bien suelen excluir a la otra sin quererlo.

Ella debía volver al colegio y seguir su vida normal. Terminar sus estudios, seguir siendo la alumna aplicada que siempre había sido. Soportar los acosos de sus compañeros con respecto al niño que vivió, lo de siempre.

No sabía que se podía encontrar en el colegio, qué podría pasar. Sólo estaba segura de que sus destinos se alejarían cuando entrara al colegio. Ellos tres seguirían su camino y ella el suyo. Ellos retarían a la muerte y la oscuridad e intentarían salir con vida. Mientras ella buscaría en pequeñas cosas la manera de ayudar.

Sólo que dolía, dolía saber que nunca estaría a su alcance. Que siempre sería vista como la hermana de Ron. Como una amiga...

Estaba acostumbrada a que se trataran como amigas. Porque ella la veía como una. Era una antisocial y comelibros. No tenía muchos amigos y a excepción de Ron y Harry ella era su única amiga. Le había dolido que comenzaran a hablarse más por haber sido la novia de Harry. Ella creyó que estaba enamorada de su amigo y Ginny nunca tuvo el valor para negarlo. Ya que era la única vía que veía para que pudieran hablarse. Y aunque cada conversación la alegraba y entristecía al mismo tiempo, eso era lo único que tenía.

_Porque Hermione era de Ron y Ginny de Harry._

Tenía bien en claro que cuando volviera a verla su relación con Ron estaría planteada y serían muy felices. Y también que Harry la estaría esperando, feliz de haber terminado con todo y poder tenerla a su lado. Tenía ante sí un sin fin de posibilidades y un futuro prometedor, mas el dolor la consumía por dentro y sentía la necesidad imperiosa de hablar con ella. Para desahogarse, y no, ella no lloraba. Crecer rodeada de hombres la fortaleció. Además, todavía no había conocido el motivo para llorar con verdaderas energías.

Giró la cabeza para poder verla dormir tranquilamente. Todo su cuerpo le pedía a gritos que fuera a despertarla, pero no podía hacerlo, tendría otros días. Mañana era la boda de su hermano y sería incómodo que estuvieran las dos juntas después de haberle dicho todo lo que sentía.

Bufó fastidiada. Había otros días. Ni ella misma se creía eso, lo más probable es que después de la boda de su hermano se fueran y ella no podía hablarle porque estaría muy ocupada ayudando a sus amigos.

Decidió ir a tomar algo de aire, así podría volver a conciliar el sueño. No le gustaba el rumbo que tomaban sus pensamientos. Estaba en la puerta cuando una voz suave la hizo detenerse.

-¿Tampoco puedes dormir?- preguntó Hermione, girándose para verla.

-No ¿te desperté?- preguntó aún sin mirarla.

-No, hace rato estoy despierta. Espérame que voy contigo- dijo levantándose de la cama con cuidado. Su cabello estaba más despeinado que nunca y parecía un arbusto después de una tormenta, pero no parecía molestarle. Se puso su bata que descansaba en una silla y se acercó a su amiga.-¿Vamos?

Ginny abrió la puerta en silencio. No estaba preparada para estar a solas con ella. Sus pensamientos habían hecho que sus emociones estuvieran a flor de piel. No tenía suficiente autocontrol como para mantener una conversación despreocupada.

Caminaron por la casa en total silencio, cuando llegaron al jardín y se sentaron el la fría hierba Ginny miró el cielo estrellado y no había ni un poco de viento. Una hermosa noche de verano.

-¿Te sucede algo, Ginny?- preguntó Hermione visiblemente preocupada.

Por primera vez se atrevió a mirarla y sonrió, mas la alegría no llegó a sus ojos.

-No, no me pasa nada ¿Por qué no podías dormir?- respondió, cambiando de tema.

-Me desvelé pensando en algunas cosas. Y mañana es la gran boda, será un día importante y bastante ocupado.

-Tienes razón.

Otra vez silencio, no era un silencio incómodo. Pero era pesado y parecía crear una barrera entre las dos chicas. Una barrera que no sabía como romper y tampoco sabía si quería hacerlo.

-A ti te sucede algo, Ginny, y no quieres decírmelo- reprochó Hermione de repente sobresaltando a Ginny.

Podría haber mentido, claro que podría haberlo hecho y ella se lo hubiera creído. Pero Ginny era un Gryffindor, y se jactaba de tener lo que se necesitaba para ser una verdadera Gryffindor.

-¿Cuándo se van?- dijo como respuesta.

Hermione se sorprendió ante esa pregunta y se arrepintió de haberle preguntado qué pasaba. No sabía que responder, Ginny había hecho lo que nadie podía hacer. Dejarla sin respuestas.

-¿Cómo... cómo lo sabes?- fue lo único que pudo preguntar.

La pelirroja sonrió de lado con pesar.

-Siempre lo he sabido Hermione. Siempre note como buscaban la manera de quedar solos, aunque sea un segundo, como siempre se callan cuando entró yo o cualquiera a la pieza de Ron. Y no sabes mentir Hermione, te pones muy nerviosa cuando te preguntan sobre que hablaron.

-No lo sé, Ginny. No hemos hablado sobre eso todavía- su voz demuestra seriedad y seguridad. Esperando no oír ningún tipo de replica ni suplica.

Y Ginny no piensa hacer nada de eso. Si no le habían hecho caso a las suplicas de su madre, las suyas serían inútiles. Además, ella no era del tipo de chicas que rogaban.

-Creo que ya es tarde, mejor entramos- sugirió Hermione.

-No busques excusas para no hablar sobre este tema. Yo no te rogaré ni nada por el estilo- aclaró Ginny poniéndose de pie.

Pero Hermione le agarra firmemente el brazo, impidiéndole seguir caminando. Las dos muchachas se miran intensamente, sin nada que decir. Parecía una escena de película. Sólo que no había ningún viento que moviera su cabello sensualmente ni Hermione temblaba ante su potente mirada.

Otra vez silencio, sólo que éste sí era incómodo. Y para sorpresa e Hermione, Ginny en un ataque de repentina valentía juntó sus labios con los de ella. Besó violentamente los carnosos labios de la castaña. Mordía y lamía ferozmente. No era un beso romántico, ni una declaración de amor. Era un beso cargado de sentimientos. Sentía una descarga eléctrica cuando su lengua tocaba la de ella y cuando mordía su labio inferior lo hacía con odio. Odio porque se iba y ella no podía seguirla, odio por sentirse tan impotente y sobre todo odio porque la quería y demasiado.

Al principio Hermione no sabía que hacer, pero pronto se dejó llevar y comenzó a responderle el beso con gran intensidad. No pensaba, sólo seguía sus instintos. Era una pelea, una manera de descargarse. Y aunque sabía que se sentiría culpable cuando pudiera pensar con claridad, seguía besándola. No sintió lo mismo que con Victor, aquello era intenso, adrenalina pura.

Ginny se separó bruscamente de Hermione y la miró durante unos segundos que parecieron horas sin decir nada. Quería volver a besarla, pero no podía. Eso tenía que acabar.

-Vamos- murmuró Hermione, al recuperar el habla. Comenzó a caminar delante de ella y no se detuvo a ver la mirada de su amiga.

La próxima vez que se vieran, Ginny por fin descubriría una razón por la cual llorar de verdad.

* * *

_Si has leido DH entenderás la última oración ;) Nunca he leido un femslash. Así que esto es totalmente nuevo para mí. A decir verdad leí una viñeta de Pansy/Ginny. Pero no me gusto xD_

_Así que acepto todo tipo de comentarios. Hasta un "Eres un insulto al femslash, retirate y sé verdulera" xDD_

_Es una resputa al reto de "Parejas extrañas: slashy femslash" _

_Espero que les haya gustado y me den su opinión._

_Luzbelita!_


End file.
